


Blood Note

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Background Relationships, Blood, Boys Being Boys, Card Games, Comedy, Crack, Death Note References, Demons, Diary/Journal, F/M, Farce, Fun, Gen, Humor, Justice, Mischief, Parody, Punishment, Secrets, Spooky, Theft, Unexpected Visitors, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Have Marufuji Sho and Yuki Judai gotten their hands on Edo Phoenix’s diary?
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 2





	Blood Note

Blood Note

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Have Marufuji Sho and Yuki Judai gotten their hands on Edo Phoenix’s diary?

* * *

“Sho! You got it? He didn’t catch you?”

“I don’t think he saw me, Aniki, but read it fast because I can’t be sure!”

The Ra Yellow Duelist shook the acquisition from his uniform and gave it to Osiris Red’s layabout-in-chief.

A leather-bound planner with a worn cover, antique hinges, and simple fold-over latch, the book appeared run-of-the-mill, if not perhaps old-fashioned for a sleek chap like Edo.

“Cronos-sensei could use one of these!”

In Sho’s mind, it probably held dates for Edo’s scheduled Pro League Duels. Judai, conversely, insisted they’d obtained Edo’s embarrassing secrets, when the odds that uptight tea drinker kept a _diary_ were as believable as Manjome giving up on Asuka.

“Yesyes! It’s Edo’s diary! It has to be!” Judai flipped giddily to the first page of the notebook, where his eyes stopped on the first ominous lines of text.

* * *

BLOOD NOTE  
How to use it  
I

  * The human whose name is written in this note shall shed blood.



* * *

“The human whose name is written in this note shall shed blood? Why would Edo write anything so gruesome?”

“Sounds eerie, Aniki. Maybe I should return it before Edo notices it’s gone!”

“Oh, Edo Phoenix noticed!” Edo Phoenix announced, suddenly in Judai’s dorm room.

“Wuh-ho, you came here quick! You can take this back…I don’t really understand what you wrote.”

“That notebook is a decoy! The real ledger is in a secure location, I assure you!”

“See, Aniki? Ledger. _Ledger_.”

“An opening that creepy, I thought it must have mystical powers like the Three Phantasms or something!”

“But it _does_ , Judai!”

“It does, Edo?”

“Allow me to demonstrate!”

Judai watched Edo jot down “Yuki Judai” on a random page.

“Nothing happe–”

Edo clocked Judai in the nose, blood speckle flying as Sho produced a girly squeak.

“Whaugh! My face!”

“Next time, don’t touch other people’s belongings! Judai!”


End file.
